The Lake House
by SuperSeme Fuuma
Summary: It's midnight in the middle of the fall, but Axel wants Riku to jump in and do it. [Drabble, Axel x Riku.]


Author's Notes: HEY GUYS, it's me again. :D Weeeell, my summer classses are over and the urge to write during them was awfully tempting. So I did, but as soon as they ended I stopped because I sort of lost inspiration for a while. But it came back, and yesterday I finished up a drabble that ended up turning into a long-ish story, and this little drabble right here. Don't ask, this just hit me because I was like "Oh hey, I can totally see Axel trying to get Riku to do this." And then the ending sort of came to me while I was writing the beginning, which is always a good thing. I love when that happens. XD;

Sooo, it's kinda shorter than what I used to do, maybe a little cheesy, but I hope you guys like it. Reviews, comments, criticism, suggestions, etc. are LOVE, and I always want them. Also, keep an eye out because sometime this week after I finish typing it up from my handwritten version I'll be posting the other story.

Ummm...hm, I was originally going to title this "Aquamarine in Midnight", because I thought it sounded cool, but I decided to save that for another thing if I everwrite it, and it just didn't fit the mood of this. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel and Riku. If I did, they'd totally have jumped each other ages ago.

The Lake House

"Oh come _on_, just jump in already," the voice was slightly obnoxious, but in a loveable, snarky sort of way. Putting it nicely anyway.

The one that responded, however, wasn't quite feeling the "loveable" part. "You're insane. It's midnight and it's cold out here."

"You just don't want to ruin your hair," the first voice taunted.

"Shutup Axel." Axel knew he'd probably crack a small smile in a few seconds.

"Get in the damn water, Riku." Riku could almost _hear_ the redhead grinning, because that was just how he was.

"I'm not even dressed right," the teen shot back with less confidence than before. Sounded like Axel was winning. Or maybe he just had really good powers of persuasion.

"That's why it's called skinny dipping. You jump in, jump in _nude_ that is, and hope you don't get caught. Or your clothes mysteriously get dragged off somewhere and you can't find them." As the description went on, his tone seemed to imply that he might have rather liked either of those things happening.

"This is so stupid," was the answer after a moment's hesitation. A bit of rustling around was heard before a small, clean little spatter sounded a few feet away.

"You know you love me."

"You're a heartless bastard and this is freezing," Riku stated while he shivered. Axel waded over, totally comfortable and clearly not caring about whatever could be seen from the moonlight. Stopping next to the other male, his arm snaked around the bare shoulders oh-so-casually, like it was nothing in the world.

"Weeeeeeell, we could always share body-heat for a bit," this time the grin was visible, but immediately wavered when Riku shoved him away and accompanied it with a graceful roll of the eyes.

"What's the point of this anyway? I know I'm sexy and all, but…"

"The risk. It's just us. It's fun. I like when you're naked." There went another splash in his general direction.

After more banter and lots more annoyed splashing, both of them got out of the dark water and put their clothes back on. Axel seemed more disappointed than Riku, though.

"Now what, streaking through a motel?" the younger male asked sarcastically while pulling his black turtleneck over his head.

"You can streak for me any day," Axel leaned over and raised an eyebrow suggestively while fixing one of the spikes in his hair.

"…Just shutup and tell me what we're doing next."

"Let's go to the lake house." This time when the redhead put his arms around the silver-haired teen's shoulders it stayed there. He pointed off to a medium sized place not too far in the distance. "It's warm, cozy…"

"It looks nice," Riku actually liked the sound of it. Moving closer to Axel as the fall breeze picked up and swept through his hair, he started off in the direction of the house. The small smile Axel was anticipating before was there now. "What else is there?"

"Oh, there's a fireplace, and I'm sure there's warm drinks we could fix up…"

"Fireplace sounds _really_ nice."

"But the _best_ part is the big, furry, comfy rug that's on the floor _in front of_ the fireplace, because after we make out passionately on the couch, we can fall to the floor and have hot, wild se—," he was cut off by a swift slap in the head.

Even though…a few hours later both of them were curled on the floor by the fireplace after doing just that.

--End


End file.
